westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Hissrich
Michael Hissrich is a television producer. He was a Co-Producer and Producer for The West Wing. He was part of the crew for the first, second, third, sixth, and seventh seasons. He has also worked on ER, Third Watch and Shameless with The West Wing Executive Producer John Wells. Biography Earlier career Hissrich began his television career as a post productions supervisor for The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. in the 1993 to 1994 television season. In fall 1996 he became an Associate Producer for the third season of medical drama ER. The series was Executive Produced by John Wells and marked the beginning of a long collaboration between Hissrish and Wells. Hissrich returned as an Associate Producer from 1997 to 1998 for the fourth season. In the 1998 to 1999 television season he was an Associate Producer for Wells' productions new series Trinity. The show was canceled after one season. During The West Wing In the 1999 to 2000 television season he was a Co-producer for Wells' productions new emergency services drama Third Watch and new political drama The West Wing. He debuted on The West Wing with the series pilot. The senior producers won the award for Best Drama Series at the 52nd Primetime Emmy Awards for their work on the first season. Both Third Watch and The West Wing were renewed for a second season. Hissrich did not return to Third Watch but returned as a Co-producer for the second season of The West Wing in fall 2000. He was promoted to Producer midseason from "The Portland Trip" onwards. The West Wing won the award for Best Drama Series at the 53rd Primetime Emmy Awards for its second season. This time Hissrich shared in the award win because of his promotion to producer. He also shared in the series win of the Producers Guild of America (PGA) Award for Television Producer of the Year in Episodic Drama for his work on the second season. He returned as a Producer for the third season in fall 2001. He left the crew at the close of the season. The West Wing won the Best Drama Series award a third consecutive time at the 54th Primetime Emmy Awards. Hissich again shared the award with the other senior producers. He also shared in the series win for Best Special Class program for "The West Wing Documentary Special". The series was also nominated for the American Film Institute (AFI) Television Award for Drama Series of the Year. Hissrich shared the nomination with the third season senior producers. He also shared in the series win of the PGA Award for Television Producer of the Year in Episodic Drama for his work on the third season. He became a Producer for Wells' productions new medical drama Presidio Med in the 2002 to 2003 television season. In fall 2003 he became a producer and the Unit Production Manager for the HBO series K Street, created by acclaimed film director Steven Soderbeg. He returned to The West Wing as a Producer for the sixth season in fall 2004. He rejoined the crew from the third episode "Third-Day Story" onwards. The West Wing was nominated for the award for Best Drama Series at the 56th Primetime Emmy Awards and Hissrich shared the nomination with the sixth season senior producers. He went back to HBO in spring 2005 as a producer and Unit Production Manager for Soderberg's new comedy series Unscripted. He remained a producer for the seventh and final season of The West Wing in fall 2005. The West Wing was nominated for the award for Best Drama Series at the 57th Primetime Emmy Awards and Hissrich shared the nomination with the seventh season senior producers. He worked on 108 episodes across fives seasons of the series in total. After The West Wing For the 2006 to 2007 television development season he was a producer for the pilot Them for the Fox network. The series was not picked up but the pilot aired in 2007. For the 2008 to 2009 television season he was a producer for new series My Own Worst Enemy for NBC. The show was canceled after completing its first season. For the 2009 to 2010 television development season he was a producer for the pilot Day One for the Fox network. The series was not picked up and the pilot episode did not air. He worked with The West Wing alumnus Alex Graves on the project. For the 2010 to 2011 television development season he was a producer for the pilot of the remake of The Rockford Files for NBC. The series was not picked up and the pilot episode did not air. In early 2011 he became a producer for the US remake of Shameless, a new television drama from Wells' productions for the Showtime network. The series was renewed for a second season and Hissrich returned as a producer. Credits Co-Producer Producer See also *Michael Hissrich at IMDB